User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Eight
Sweet Summer Nights, Chapter Eight “No boy is worth your teenage years.” Clementine Frost’s POV 16 Years Of Life I sighed, while listening to Ben and Katherine’s conversation, She likes Danny? And Wolf? But Katherine is supposed to be my best friend, I mean, Yeah I know, I broke up with Danny but..I guess I could give him a chance. “Eew, Danny? Wolf? Hell No. Clementine is my best friend, if Danny and Clem ever get married, I would be the Maid of Honor…I mean, just like you would be the Best Man!” I heard Katherine say, I can imagine Ben doing some macho man movements, but, Hey, that’s Ben. “Well, changing topics, I’m thinking about writing for the MTV Summer Festival.” Ben said. “Really? I’m thinking of performing for it, Maybe, with Clementine and Victoria. Besides, It’s only two days away!” “I can help you suggest a song, if you want!” Ben smiled, “Eh, I’m good, thanks! And good luck on your report!” Katherine stood up kissing Ben on the cheek, leaving the room. ---- Victoria sat in her room, doing makeup. “So, Jess, I was thinking, Why don’t you, Me, and Alyssa be a trio in the MTV Summer Festival?” Victoria asked, “That’d be nice, Besides, I like singing.” Jessica smiled. ---- I walked over to Katherine, “I thought you were my friend!” I said. Katherine looked at me with a screwed face. “Clementine, what the hell are you talking about?” “You like Danny and Wolf, My ex boyfriend and brother?!” I yelled. “Eew, No, I do not. Danny’s just my friend who would be acknowledged as a brother, And, I no longer like Wolf.” Katherine said. ---- Katherine walked to her room, sighing, she falls on her bed she drifts off into sleep. ---- Katherine’s Dream “I’m sorry for what I did! Katherine, You KNEW I liked you but you continuously chose to ignore my feelings, Katherine! Now, We’re married. I’m your brother in law.” Wolf yelled. Wolf Frost was now married to Kelly Frost. Unbelievable, right? That was a double wedding. Clementine and Danny had gotten married, so had Wolf and Kelly. None of us thought Clementine and Danny would make it to marriage. The supercouple of Williamsburg High, Pretty cute if you asked me. After days of the wedding, Katherine moped around because, Wolf married her sister, he was her brother in law, Not her husband. Katherine even found a boyfriend, who reminded her so much of Wolf, until he kissed her. That’s when Katherine woke up. ---- Back To Reality Katherine jumped up, “No...No...No…” She says, She gets up, running to Wolf, kissing him passionately when Kelly walks in, staring at them. “Ahh!” Kelly screamed, her face pounded with heartbreak, her eyes began to water up. “How can you do this to me Katherine?” Kelly cried, running away. ---- Clementine walked to Danny’s room, who was reading Comic-books, He recently bought a new one: Super Secret Society of Super heros. “Hey…” Clementine sat on Danny’s bed. “Hey…” Danny said, Without looking at her. “Look, I’m sorry for accusing you of sleeping with Jessica...It was out of order with me…” Clementine sighed, “It’s okay.” Danny said, still not looking at her. A silence fell over the two. “Can you PLEASE say something Danny? I said I was sorry! What more do you want?” Clementine sighed, “I want nothing.” Danny said, Clementine sighed and her eyes began to water, she quickly shut her eyes to quit from crying. “You’ve never done this, Daniel. Do you want to be with Jessica? I kept myself from crying ever since we broke up and you don’t want anything!? You don’t want to get back with me?! I SAID I’M SORRY.” Clementine yelled, Danny didn’t look at her, there was no eye contact between the two. “Please, say something. What can I do to get a reaction?!” Clementine yelled but she was soon pulled into a kiss by Danny, The two kissed for two minutes, Clementine pulled away. “W-What was that for?” Clementine smiled, “You asked for a reaction, I gave you one.” Danny smiled, Clementine giggled, kissing him and laying on top of him. ---- Category:Blog posts